Recently, there has been proposed a Resistive RAM (ReRAM) that uses variable resistive elements, which reversibly change a resistance value, as a memory. Such ReRAM includes bit lines, word lines intersecting with the bit lines, and memory cells connected to the bit lines and the word lines. Here, the following structure has been proposed. The bit lines are formed to extend in a direction perpendicular to a substrate. Along the bit lines, the memory cells are formed. For example, in such structure, a selection transistor is connected to one end of each bit line. Via this selection transistor, a predetermined bit line is selectively connected to a global bit line.